Crown Princess
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: What do you get when you put a couple of famous royals,their two bodyguards and their super-rich friends into Gakuen Alice to study? Surely,there's bound to be a whole lotta excitement and fun! NxM / RxH
1. Chapter 1

~Crown Princess~

**Main Characters:**

Sakura Mikan/Andou Hikari, Crown Princess of Japan

Sakura Youichi/Andou Ryuu, Crown Prince Of Japan

Imai Hotaru, Heiress to the mega corporation Imai Inc.

Nogi Ruka, Heir to an emporium of pet shops worldwide

Hyuuga Natsume, Heir to a mega corporation known as Hyuuga World Group

Hyuuga Aoi, Heiress and spokesperson for Hyuuga World Group

Ibaragi Nobara, Heiress to an ice-skating consortium

Andou Tsubasa, Youichi's personal bodyguard

Harada Misaki, Mikan's personal bodyguard

(No.1-7 are currently all 11-12 years old. No.8-9 are 15-16 years old.)

Alices of the Main Characters (they are numbered, e.g Natsume is No.5, then his Alice(s) is Fire):

1. Nullification, Stealing (SEC)

2. Ghost Manipulation, Age Control

3. Invention

4. Animal Pheromone

5. Fire Alice

6. Fire Alice

7. Ice, Multiple Personality

8. Shadow Manipulation, 'Time Travel'

9. Doppelganger

Star Rankings in this fanfic (again, they are numbered.):

1. Special Star

2. 2-Star

3. 3-Star

4. 3-Star

5. Special Star

6. 1-Star

7. 3-Star

8. 3-Star

9. 2-Star

Ability Classes:

1. Special/ Dangerous

2. Special/ Dangerous

3. Technical

4. Somatic

5. Dangerous

6. Special/ Dangerous

7. Dangerous

8. Special/ Dangerous

9. Special

Special Relations:

-Mikan and Youichi are twins in this fic. Mikan is the older twin by a few minutes.

-They are best friends with Natsume, Aoi, Nobara, Ruka and Hotaru.

-Tsubasa is Youichi's personal bodyguard and Misaki is Mikan's personal bodyguard.

-Mikan and Hotaru are best friends. Natsume, Youichi and Ruka are best friends. Aoi and Nobara are also best friends, while Tsubasa and Misaki are best friends as well.

Pairings:

-Natsume x Mikan, Ruka x Hotaru, Youichi x Aoi, Tsubasa x Misaki.

-Other pairings like Koko x Sumire, Yuu x Anna and Mochi x Nonoko might appear.

SUMMARY:

Mikan and Youichi are the crown princess and crown prince of Japan. Their parents, Emperor Izumi Yukihira and Empress Azumi Yuka, have told them since they were very young that all true Japanese royals like them possess Alices that are strong and usually rare. Every royal has also had to enter Gakuen Alice, an extremely prestigious school in Japan, Tokyo, set aside specially to teach people with Alices. It's an escalator school as well. Mikan and Youichi are also expected to enter the school at the very latest by their twelfth birthday, which is on New Year's Day. Mikan and Youichi decide to enter the school on their eleventh birthday, meaning they will start their education in Gakuen Alice's class Elementary B Year 2. Later, when they meet up with their friends, they explain that they will be leaving for Gakuen Alice and will probably not see them again for a long period of time. Hotaru pulls out her Baka Gun and hits the twins, explaining that all of them also have Alices and will be enrolling into the school at the same time as them, causing the twins to shriek in joy and Hotaru hitting them again. Now, the new Year is over and the time has come for all of them to enter Gakuen Alice, but the twins have requested for a change of identity as they don't want any fanclubs or anything like that, something which the others wish they could do but can't. Let's move on ahead to the day they enroll into Gakuen Alice. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice like Higuchi Tachibana-sama does, or else I'd be so happy I'd probably think I was hallucinating. =) But, I DO own my two OOCs- Andou Hikari and Andou Ryuu, Mikan and Youichi's aliases.

CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL

An extremely long limo drove up to the Gakuen Alice school gates. Inside it were Mikan, Youichi, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Aoi, Nobara, Tsubasa and Misaki, all wearing Gakuen Alice's school uniform.

Mikan was bouncing on her seat in utter excitement.

Hotaru was upgrading her Baka Gun, hoping to finish the upgrade in time to hit Mikan's head for making so much noise by bouncing in her seat when they arrived at the school.

Youichi was looking out of the blacked-out windows, trying to catch a glimpse of the school if he could.

Natsume was lying on two of the seats, a manga on his face. He appeared to be half-asleep.

Aoi was chatting softly with Nobara about whether their new class would like them.

Ruka was petting his pet rabbit Usagi, and feeding it with a carrot.

Tsubasa and Misaki, however, were having a serious discussion about the fact that they, though already genius-certified enough to have graduated from Gakuen Alice even though they were still 16, were to join Class 2B because they were Mikan and Youichi's bodyguards.

'Do you guys think Gakuen Alice will be fun?' asked Mikan excitedly as the limo was allowed access into the grounds, and it began driving up an extremely long tree-lined passageway.

'Well, Hotaru-chan has said before that she used to attend this school and she said her class was fine so I wouldn't worry too much,' replied Aoi, a smile on her face. 'By the way, Mikan-chan, I think Youichi-kun and you ought to start putting on your disguises.'

Mikan and Youichi nodded and started opening their sling bags, pulling out a rather strange assortment of accessories. They put the various accessories on and asked the others what they thought.

'Not bad,' said Hotaru, looking at Mikan with much approval. 'Unfortunately, Mikan, you're so pretty that I fear some of your beauty can't possibly be safely hidden for long.' Mikan immediately looked worried.

'Then what am I gonna do?' Hotaru looked at her for a moment. 'Use your Face-change Alice then.'

'Oh, right! I should've thought of that earlier! Thanks Hotaru! Hey Youichi, you should Face-change too. You have that Alice as well, right?' Youichi nodded and put his hands to his face. The princess did the exact same thing but also closed her eyes.

Moments later, a bright light shone on her cheeks and Youichi's and they both put their hands down, while Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Everyone-well, everyone except Natsume- leaned forward to see the changes that had taken place.

'Ohmygosh Mikan!' Aoi practically screamed. 'You-you look exactly like what the Empress didn't want you to look- absolutely horrible! You look like a nerd! And Youichi! Wait, he doesn't look as bad as you…'

Mikan turned very pale. 'Really?' she whispered, looking a lot like a ghost.

Natsume took notice of this and pulled his manga off his head. He sucked his breath into his cheeks, looking suddenly like someone who had just gone half-mad. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR FACE, MIKAN?!'

Nobara nodded, causing Mikan's face to turn even paler than before. 'Mikan-chan, I know you don't care much about fashion, but wear that, and I think people are gonna make fun of you.'

The moment Nobara mentioned this point, the temperature in the limo, originally very cool thanks to the air-con, instantly increased to somewhere around boiling. Youichi felt like he was being roasted alive.

'Um, sorry!' said a panicky Nobara, knowing that Natsume would not stand for anyone daring to hurt Mikan in any way. 'If anybody dares to lay a finger on Mikan, they're dead meat,' muttered Natsume rather darkly, an evil aura surrounding him.

Mikan stared at him. 'Natsume, why are you looking so angry?'

Everyone sweat dropped, thinking the same thing: _Why is Mikan so oblivious to Natsume's feelings for her?_ At least Natsume had finally cooled down and the temperature in the limo had finally gone back to normal.

'Oh well,' said Mikan, 'out goes Sakura Mikan, and in comes Andou Hikari!'

Youichi nodded. 'I'm Andou Ryuu now,' he remarked, looking slightly bored.

'Hotaru, I know you've studied here before. Are the students here mean?' asked Mikan.

''Most of them aren't don't worry. They tend to treat someone with high power or status or background extremely well, but unfortunately we can't blow your cover and Youichi's, though your bodyguards do sort of give you two away a bit…'

All eyes turned to Tsubasa and Misaki, who looked annoyed. 'Not our fault.'

A few minutes later, the limo stopped outside a large building. At the front of the building was a big sign saying 'Elementary School Division'.

'Here we are, sirs and madams,' said their chauffer politely.

'Thank you very much, Rick,' said Youichi, and they all piled out of the vehicle one by one, and collected their luggage from the enormous boot with Rick's help.

Suddenly, the main doors to the building opened and a blonde-haired man descended the steps at the front of the building in a weird looking costume that men didn't usually wear-a ballerina costume.

The group of friends looked at each other, and then rolled their eyes. 'A gay teacher?' wondered Natsume, sweat dropping just like the others. 'Oh yeah, the normal teachers aren't supposed to know _their_ status right?' he whispered.

Misaki and Tsubasa nodded quickly then turned to face the sensei approaching them.

'Hello, are all of you the new students we've been expecting?' asked the blonde-haired man. 'I'm Anjo Narumi-sensei, and I'm here to explain the ins and outs of this school to you. Does anyone have any questions?'

'Sensei, why are you wearing clothes for females?' asked Aoi, looking rather embarrassed to be asking such a question. Natsume couldn't help holding back a snort of laughter and he was forced to turn it into a fake cough so that he wouldn't appear rude to the teacher-if his parents found out that he'd been rude to ANYONE in the _world_, he'd be grounded.

Narumi looked confused. 'Well, I wear it because it suits my Alice and because I like to do cross-dressing?' The group of friends looked at each other and tried to suppress their laughter.

Hotaru's eyes gleamed. 'So, Naru, I'm back again. Ruka, pass me my camera,' she ordered, money signs forming in her amethyst eyes.

Narumi saw Hotaru and gulped. 'Imai-san…so you're back.' Hotaru nodded, grinning. 'I'm back all right. It's been a year since I last saw you, eh Naru?'

Ruka watched the exchange of words for a while and then sighed. He rummaged in one of the many suitcases that had an enormous label stuck to it proclaiming the said suitcase to be the property of one Imai Hotaru and pulled out a rather smallish camera.

'Here,' he said resignedly, and handed it over. Hotaru grinned. 'Thanks, Ruka. Time for some blackmailing!' Everyone rolled his or her eyes, except Naru and Hotaru.

While Hotaru snapped away at Narumi's profile, Tsubasa turned to the others. 'Now,' he began, 'what say you to removing the mountain of luggage to our new rooms?'

Everyone stared at him as if he were nuts. Then they diverted their attention to the pile of luggage behind them. It was at least 10 metres tall, practically.

'How are we gonna do that?' asked Mikan at last. Tsubasa immediately looked confused. 'Uhh…use our Alices?'

Natsume rolled his eyes for the second time since they'd arrived. 'Mi-Hikari, use your Teleportation Alice, will you?'

Mikan nodded. 'Where do I move the pile of luggage then?' was her question. Meanwhile, Hotaru had finally taken enough pictures to satisfy her blackmailing heart, and left Narumi standing alone at the side of the limo.

'Uhh…it's okay…what's your name, little girl?' The unfortunate Naru instantly felt quite a few glares headed in his direction, especially from a certain raven-haired boy who wore an Alice Control earring on his ear.

Mikan, not noticing the sudden tense atmosphere due to her happy attitude, smiled. 'Sensei, my name is Andou Hikari.'

'Ohh..I see. Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Hikari-chan. I'm going to introduce you and your friends to your new assigned class today. Let's go. Oh, and don't worry about your luggage. Porters will carry them.'

'Oh, okay,' said Mikan, looking slightly confused. She took one last look at the mountain of luggage and then shrugged, turning around and following Narumi. The others followed her close behind.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N:**Okay, please tell me seriously, what do you think of my latest work? i hope you thought that it wasn't THAT bad and so will try and leave a review for me to read so i can see your views. Thanks!- Light-chan


	2. Chapter 2

_~Crown Princess Chapter 2~_

**Light-chan:** I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that Aoi and Youichi are already dating, same as Ruka and Hotaru, and Misaki and Tsubasa. Mikan and Natsume however love each other but they haven't confessed yet. Have fun reading chapter 2!

CHAPTER TWO: INTRODUCTION

Narumi-sensei stopped just outside a classroom in the Elementary School Division's main building. 'Please wait outside until I call you to come in and introduce yourself to the rest of the class,' he said with a smile.

'Get on with it, Naru,' muttered Hotaru. 'Oh right, I forgot how _this_ class is like.'

'What's it like, Hotaru?' asked Aoi. Hotaru grinned. 'You'll see in a few minutes.' Narumi went inside and loud shouts from many students were heard, followed by a _**'YEOW! THAT HURT! STOP THAT OR I'LL USE MY ALICE ON ALL OF YOU!!!'**_ then there was immediate silence. This amazed the new students, except Hotaru.

'Narumi has the Human Pheromone (Attraction) Alice,' explained Hotaru to her friends, who were amazed that the threat of the sensei's Alice could be that strong.

Narumi popped his head out of the classroom, his face full of blackboard chalk soot, and he beckoned them in. 'Sorry about that commotion,' he said. 'A student threw the blackboard duster at me, so please don't ask! Now do come in.' When they were all inside, Narumi took a hankerchief out and cleaned his face, then he cleared his throat and began to speak. 'Now class, today we have-'

'-nine new students!' finished a boy seated somewhere in the middle of the class. 'Yes, Koko, you're correct,' sighed Narumi, 'but why do you keep spoiling my surprises?' The class was amazed. So many new students at one go?

Hotaru grinned and stepped forward. 'Because it's fun to be the first to know what's up, right, Kokoroyomi?' The class gasped. 'Imai-san, you're back!' cried Tobita Yuu, the class's 1st representative. Hotaru had been the 2nd class representative till she'd left the year before.

'Yes, I'm back, so watch out, whoever hasn't been blackmailed yet that I want to blackmail, you're doomed! Now, who was the last one I hadn't finished blackmailing before I left last year?' Her eyes searched the classroom, seeking out a certain platinum-haired girl in the corner, then, spotting her target, she stepped forward a little.

'Ah, there you are, _Koizumi Luna_,' said Hotaru, her voice full of anger. 'You were the one who dared to say that the royal family of Japan and their close acquaintances were full of crap the day we were studying the history of the royal Japanese family?'

Koizumi Luna looked at Hotaru with a face of disgust. 'Yeah, I did, so what? Isn't it true? They're all insignificant compared to those who are Alices, after all. I bet no Japanese royal has ever even been an Alice, too!' Hotaru's face darkened and she looked really pissed off.

The new students' gasps could be quite audibly heard. 'I'll deal with you later,' muttered Hotaru darkly. 'Naru, on with the program!'

'Y-Yes, Imai-san,' said Narumi uncomfortably. 'I must tell you first, class, two of the new students are, er, bodyguards to two of the new students, and the two bodyguards are about 4-5 years older that all of you. They've already graduated actually. Most of the new students are geniuses as well.'

'Huh?' gasped the class, even Luna. 'Hey!' she shouted. 'My dad owns Japan's 7th richest and most powerful hypercorporation, so how come I don't have any bodyguards? Yet, two of the new students have their own personal bodyguard? Who are they?'

Koizumi Luna's eyes glittered. She'd already decided in her mind that she would befriend these apparently extremely rich/ powerful new students and make use of them for her own purposes. She'd also taken notice of the rather handsome boys I the group of new students, especially the raven-haired one. He looked like the cutest one, followed by the one with blonde hair, carrying a rabbit.

Narumi sighed. 'I'll let the two with bodyguards introduce themselves first. Also, please leave all questions; including those about whether people are available to date you, to after all the introductions have been done. By the way, the new students are all rich. Let's get started. Hikari-san?'

The attention of the class switched from Narumi to the new students gathered in a tight bunch at the front of the classroom. Suddenly, Koko looked puzzled. Most of the boys in the class, meanwhile, were gluing their eyes on Hikari, while the girls were doing the same thing to Ryuu, Ruka and especially Natsume. Natsume, standing just behind Hikari, was feeling rather pissed at the people trying to get Mikan's attentions.

Hikari/Mikan and Ryuu/Youichi stepped forward. 'My name is Andou Hikari. I'm the older of a pair of twins, and my twin is this boy next to me, Ryuu. My older brother is Ryuu's bodyguard. My best friend is Hotaru, and my bodyguard is Harada Misaki,' said Hikari.

Suddenly, Koko asked a question. 'Hikari-chan, how come I can't read your mind?'

'Huh?' said all the new arrivals. Hotaru explained. 'That boy is Yome Kokoroyomi; he has the Alice of Mind-reading.'

'Oh,' said Hikari with a smile. 'Well, you see, I have the Nullification Alice. It canceled out the effects of your Alice. I also have the Stealing, or SEC, Alice, and I'm in the Dangerous Ability class.'

The class gasped. Even Luna looked a bit scared. 'The SEC Alice and the D.A Class?' wondered a girl aloud without realizing it. She had a head of strawberry-pink hair. Mikan looked a bit uncomfortable.

'I beg your pardon?' she asked the girl. 'Oh, sorry!' apologized the girl immediately. 'My name is Umenomiya Anna, and my Alice is the Cooking/Baking Alice.'

'Nice to meet you, but why does everyone look so amazed at the mention of my Alices?' asked a confused Mikan.

'That's because they are some of the world's most rarest Alices!' explained a boy that Hoaru had spoken to earlier, Tobita Yuu.

'Oh,' said Hikari again for the second time in the past few minutes. 'Well, to round it off, I'm a Special Star. On to my brother.'

The class gasped even more at Hikari's star ranking, then Ryuu stepped forward. 'My name is Andou Ryuu. I'm Hikari's younger twin brother and my bodyguard is Andou Tsubasa, my older brother. I'm a Special Star like my sister and brother, and my Alices are Ghost Manipulation and Age Control. Also, my ability class is the D.A one.' Ryuu paused for breath, before continuing.

'I'm passing the baton to my brother and his girlfriend now. Oh yeah, speaking of girlfriends, no one is to touch Hyuuga Aoi. She is _my_ girl so if anyone dares to flirt with her, you'll get a taste of your worst ghostly nightmare. Understood?' he asked icily.

The class shivered with fear. 'Y-Yes!' they answered shakily in unison. 'Good.'

'My name is Andou Tsubasa, and I have the Shadow Manipulation Alice. I'm a Special Star in the D.A class, and my girlfriend is my sister's bodyguard, Harada Misaki. Your turn now, Misaki.' The class gasped yet again.

'Looks like we have a lot of D.A students in our class from now onwards,' whispered Koko to his best friend, a boy who possessed the Levitation Alice, Kitsuneme.

Misaki stepped in front to join Hikari, Ryuu and Tsubasa. 'My name is Harada Misaki. I have the Doppelganger Alice, I'm a Special Star and I'm in D.A class. As Tsubasa mentioned earlier, we're dating. So, keep your hands off him please, girls. I can see a lot of people already drooling. Oi, Hotaru, your turn.'

Hotaru simply nodded, and then she came forward. 'Most of you already know me,' she said in a bored tone, 'but for the sake of those who don't, I'll just say that I'm Imai Hotaru. I'm in the Technical Class, and I'm a Three-Star. My best friend is that baka from earlier, Andou Hikari. Oh and, for the sake of the next person who is going to introduce himself, I want the class to know, especially the girls, to _keep their hands off him_ as he is _my_ property.' The class's eyes widened. The _Ice Queen_ had a boyfriend?

Ruka blushed as he came forward. 'That was uncalled for, Hotaru!' he said. Hotaru simply shrugged. 'This class has several sluts like that Koizumi, so I did that as a warning to her to keep her nasty hands of you.' Luna flushed red but she didn't say a word, while most of the class thought, 'Serve her right!'

Ruka continued with his introduction. 'My name is Nogi Ruka, and I have the Animal Pheromone (Attraction) Alice. I'm a Three-Star, and I'm in the Somatic Type Class. My girlfriend is Hotaru and my best friend is the one who will introduce himself next, Hyuuga Natsume.'

Natsume simply replied with his trademark response of 'Hn.' The fangirls and sluts took one look at Natsume and they had hearts in their eyes immediately. 'KYYA!!' they all squealed. Natsume and everyone else not screaming put their hands to their ears. After the _aftershock_ had died down, an irritated Natsume continued.

'I'm Hyuuga Natsume. My younger sister, born in the same year but not my twin is Hyuuga Aoi. My Alice is Fire and I'm a Special Star, belonging to D.A class. My best friend is Ruka. That's all. Aoi, your turn now.'

Aoi came forward now. 'I have the Fire Alice, and I'm in D.A class, but my star ranking is Two-Star. My onii-chan is Natsume, and my best friend is Ibaragi Nobara-chan. I'm also dating Ryuu-kun. Nobara-chan, it's your turn.'

Nobara shyly approached the front. She was the last one to introduce herself. 'My name is Ibaragi Nobara, and my Alice is the Alice of Ice. My best friend is Aoi, and if anyone so much as harms her in one way or another, including verbal abuse, I will not hesitate to put that person or people in a block of ice or blocks of ice and dump them in the polar bear enclosure in the zoo.'

Everyone swallowed. The polar bears in Japan were very scary creatures. Natsume, fully agreeing with Nobara, also added a few words. 'The same goes for me. I will not hesitate to burn your belongings and clothes so that you _won't be wearing any_ when Ibaragi puts you in ice, so that your shame will probably be even more.' This time, the class shuddered.

'Well,' said Narumi happily, 'that's them. Any questions for Hikari-chan?'

Several boys shouted, 'Hikari-chan, are you available? I want to be your boyfriend!' Natsume gritted his teeth. He really wished he could hit them all, but he didn't want Mikan/Hikari to know yet that he loved her so he kept his mouth shut.

Then, one over-enthusiastic boy shouted, 'Hikari-chan, you're so cute! Can I marry you?' Suddenly, the boy felt his hair on fire. 'Natsume, stop it!' shouted Ruka. The fire died down. The class gasped, and several people started whispering.

The boy was extremely angry, but he said nothing and sat down. 'What about questions from the others?' asked Narumi uncomfortably. Hikari/Mikan was still confused about what had just happened (sometimes, she's smart, sometimes, she's clueless about things) but she decided not to comment.

'I have one for Hikari-chan and Ryuu-kun!' shouted Kitsuneme. 'Why do the two of them have bodyguards? Who are you exactly?' He directed the last sentence at Hikari and Ryuu.

'Er…' said Ryuu, at a loss. Hotaru cut in for them. 'They're special people,' she said bluntly. 'Huh?' went the class and the new students, except Hotaru.

'Because of their extremely powerful Alices, they have to have bodyguards to help restrain them. If you're asking why Natsume doesn't have any bodyguards then, it's because he's already wearing an Alice Limiter, but Hikari and Ryuu's parents refused to let them wear Alice Limiters of any sort. Tsubasa's Star-shaped Limiter doesn't count as it's not jewelry,' said Hotaru, trying to make her face expressionless.

The class seemed to take her words as truth and said nothing else about the matter. Then they continued with the Q & A session for the nine new students.

**A/N:** Well, how was it? I haven't updated my other stories (those that aren't Alice Princess) in ages, so I thought it was time I updated. I'll be updating the other stories as soon as I can. Sorry to those who have been waiting for ages for the chapters of my other stories to come out! ~Light-chan


End file.
